gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Electro-Choc
Electro-Choc is an electro house radio station that appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City. The station is hosted by DJ François K in Grand Theft Auto IV. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the station is updated and features a new DJ, Crookers, who play their setlist from Maisonette 9, where they are the resident DJs. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Padded Cell - "Signal Failure" (2005) * - "The Devil In Us" (dub) (2006) *One + One - "No Pressure" ( Remix) (2007) * - "Brain Leech" (Bugged Mind remix) (2006) * - "B.T.T.T.T.R.Y." ( remix) (2007) * - "Tits and Acid" (2006) * - "Let Your Body Learn" (1986) * - "Testarossa Autodrive" ( remix) (2007) * vs. Deadmau5 - "I Thought Inside Out" (original mix) (2007) * - "& Down" (2007) * - " " (2005) * - "Turn to Red" (1979) * - "Make It Happen" (instrumental version) (2000) * – "Optimo" (1983) ''Episodes from Liberty City'' * (feat. Leftside & Supahype) - "Jump Up" (2009) * (feat. MC Miltinho) - "Kid Conga" (2009) *Boy 8-Bit - "A City Under Siege" (2009) *Crookers (feat. & Carla-Marie) - "Put Your Hands on Me" (a capella) (2009) * - "Nude Night" (2003) *Crookers (feat. Solo) - "Bad Men" (2009) * - " " (a capella) (2009) * - "Watching You" (Oliver $ remix) (2009) *Crookers (feat. Nic Sarno) - "Boxer" (2009) *SonicC - "Stickin" (2009) *Black Noise - "Knock You Out" (Andy George remix) (2009) *Mixhell (feat. Jen Lasher & Oh Snap) - "Boom Da" (Crookers mix) (2009) *Crookers (feat. ) - "No Security" (2009) Deleted Songs * feat. Maya Azucena - "Music" (2005) ** * - "Love" (2008) :**This song was meant to appear on the EFLC rendition of this station, but was later moved to Vladivostok FM. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' ''Episodes from Liberty City'' Trivia *The logo of Electro-Choc resembles a neon sign with a headset socket. *The station appears to be pronounced "Electro-Shock", though Niko Bellic will pronounce the station's name phonetically. *The station plays inside the Middle Park East Safehouse. *"No Security" by Crookers will play whilst Luis Lopez parachutes back to Liberty City after escaping the exploding Ghawar during "Departure Time", the final mission of The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Electro-Choc is one of three non-stop "mix" stations, the others being MSX FM and Rise FM in Grand Theft Auto III. As a result, the station features no commercials or news breaks. If the files for this station are viewed, it is revealed that the entire playlist is one 44 minute file. It plays in the same order every time, much like stations of the 3D Universe. **This sequential play loop style is also seen in several other HD Universe stations, namely The Beat, The Classics, Massive B Soundsystem 96.9, LCHC (EFLC version only), Soulwax FM, WorldWide FM, FlyLo FM, East Los FM and the Lab. *Electro-Choc is played inside Brucie Kibbutz's penthouse, Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse, Maisonette 9 (TBoGT only), the Triangle Club (EFLC only) & Honkers Gentlemen's Club. *This is the favorite radio station of the Algonquin Triads, the Korean Mob and the Jewish Mob. *The main album version of "Animal" by Miike Snow was due to be featured on Radio Mirror Park in Grand Theft Auto V but was cut from the final version of the game. *"Optimo" by Liquid Liquid is featured in the Grand Theft Auto IV - Box Art Unveiling video. See Also *The Fix FM - a house radio in GTA 1. *Brooklyn Underground FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 1. *Funami FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA 2. *Rise FM - a house radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *MSX FM - a drum and bass radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories that plays a song by Aquasky (whose "Black Noise" is one of the aliases of). *SF-UR - a house radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vladivostok FM - a radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City that in the latter plays house. *The Beat 102.7 - a radio in GTA IV and EFLC which also plays song by Kardinal Offishall. *RamJam FM - a radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City that plays a song by . *Deadmau5 - a house instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars with only tracks by . *DFA - a dance instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop and dance radio in GTA V. *Soulwax FM - a house radio in GTA V that plays a song by Tom Rowlands (who is a member of ) that is remixed by . Navigation de:Electro-Choc es:Electro-Choc pl:Electro-Choc ro:Electro-Choc uk:Electro-Choc Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City